


the petals of a sagiso

by ivegg (ivster)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One sided, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tooru oikawa suffers from hanahaki, a disease born of one sided love that slowly kills the host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the petals of a sagiso

**Author's Note:**

> my first post on the site after being on here for three years!!  
> go me

 

Tooru Oikawa is sixteen when the first white petal of a Sagiso falls from his lips.

 

He’s home alone and doesn’t know what to do so he quickly throws the white petal away and silently hopes that it was a one time thing.

 

It wasn’t

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tooru Oikawa is nineteen and attending University when the first petal of a Sagiso falls from his lips and is no longer a pristine white, but is instead tinged with red.

 

He ran to the bathroom when the wave of nausea had come over him and now his hands grip the metal toilet as he violently coughs up red stained petals.

 

Tears stream down his face as he heaves.

 

There a light knocking on the stall door accompanied by a worried voice he knows all too well.

 

“Tooru, are you alright in there?”

 

He tries his best to catch his breath and school his voice into something convincing but when he speaks, he knows how pathetic his voice sounds.

 

“Iwa-chan I’m fine, just ate some bad milk bread. Go back to practice I’m sure the coach is waiting for you.”

 

He hears Iwaizumi sigh before grunting and leaving.

 

He vomits several more times before wiping his face and flushing the red petals down the toilet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tooru Oikawa is twenty years old when he collapses on the court in the middle of a match.

 

He is shaking violently as he coughs, the red stained petals of the Sagiso cover the floor around him. There is so much pressure in his chest it feels like he’s exploding.

 

He realizes that there are people surrounding him, and he can hear shouting but he can’t really make out what the words are.

 

He looks up to see familiar faces, now plagued with worry as he coughs up petals at an alarming rate, he can practically hear the start of the gossip and rumors.

 

_‘I didn’t know Oikawa suffered from Hanahaki.’_

 

He watches as Iwaizumi takes a knee and makes a move to grab him but he throws an arm outwards.

 

 _“Don’t, you’ll only make this worse.”_ Is what he wants to say, but he finds he cannot speak.

 

He cannot breathe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hajime Iwaizumi is twenty one years old when he has to bury his best friend, Tooru Oikawa.

 

Hajime Iwaizumi is twenty one years old when he coughs up the first petal of a Zephyranthes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> zephyranthe - I love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you
> 
> sorry  
> send me a message on tumblr and tell me how much u hate me ( haikyuugarbagecan.tumblr.com )
> 
> //this was unbeta'd so holla @ me if you find any mistakes!


End file.
